


Ruin Everything You Touch

by Asreoniplier (AsreonInfusion)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bloodplay, Choking, Danti - Freeform, Hate Sex, Knifeplay, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/Asreoniplier
Summary: Anti has had enough of Dark's asshole attitude. So when Dark shows up again just to be a dick, Anti decides it’s time to prove he can take control just as easily.





	Ruin Everything You Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YdrittE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YdrittE/gifts).



> Written for my friend Ida (YdrittE on here), who wanted Anti topping Dark and bounced around a lot of the ideas for this fic with me. Especially Anti choking Dark out with his own tie. That was a good one. I like the way you think, Ida.

There were very few things that truly got an Anti’s nerves. People annoyed him, sure, but a little torture or murder usually put a stop to that, and put Anti in a much better mood to boot. Win-win.

Except for when it came to Dark.

Oh, they’d certainly had their share of trying to murder each other, but Anti had to reluctantly admit they were pretty evenly matched. Dark wasn’t even that bad when he stopped being an uptight prick. Unfortunately, that wasn’t about to happen, and Dark had been even more insufferable than usually lately. _That_ was fucking annoying.

Anti knew why, though. It was because he was getting all the attention, and getting stronger for it. Dark sat in his little manor making grand, intricate plans, but while he was doing that Anti had gone out and dropped his presence like a bombshell. He had that doctor and the drunk idiot dancing on his strings, Jack cornered, and the puppets so pathetically, desperately hooked to his every move.

And he was _revelling_ in it. Maybe gloating, just a little. The attention was delicious; he felt like he could practically feed off his puppets’ terror.

Dark was the only negative in the whole situation. Because he was being a fucking jealous pissbaby about it, in Anti’s not at all biased opinion.

Dark had never approved of Anti’s brash, overly violent tactics, but he’d taken to scorning Anti even more lately. Insults were a mainstay of how they communicated at the best of times anyway, but there was an extra venom and harshness in Dark’s dismissal of him recently. And, frankly, it pissed Anti off.

Anti was every bit as much of a threat, every bit as strong as Dark was; maybe even more so now, with so much fresh strength and attention flowing through him. He didn’t need Dark’s approval for jack shit, and certainly didn’t need the other demon to like him, but it was about _fucking_ time that Dark at least learned to respect him.

Their last few meetings had become increasingly physical, and this time was not going to be an improvement.

Anti had been minding his own damn business, gleefully watching his little puppets burn and flail through the spread of screens lining the room. The displays kept flickering and glitching with Anti’s excitement. Until Dark, like the asshole he was, had stalked in out of nowhere to watch and judge over Anti’s shoulder.

Firstly, Anti didn’t fucking want him there. This was Anti’s party and Dark sure as heck wasn’t invited. Secondly, after several long moments of critical observation, Dark opened his mouth.

“What a mess. Can’t you at least _try_ to have some decorum?” he said, in such a condescending, patronising tone that it immediately made Anti’s blood boil.

Dark had been like this for weeks, and Anti was so fed up of it.

The screens turned red and green with violent static, the electrical crackling rising to a screeching crescendo before the electronics blew out entirely. Anti bared his teeth, eye flaring with searing green light and fingers morphed into claws as his more human form slipped in his anger. And Anti snapped.

It was rare he lost control; Dark didn’t think so, but Dark didn’t know shit. Anti was violent and manic because he _loved_ it, but he always knew exactly how awful the things he did were; he knew exactly what he was doing when he sank his knife into flesh over and over in precise, skilled motions to drag it out, watching all life and hope drain from his prey while they desperately screamed and squirmed.

So, it was testament to just how far Dark had pushed him that Anti ended up with his clawed hands wrapped around Dark’s throat before he realised it, the situation escalating in a fraction of a second.

“I am fucking _done_ with your asshole attitude,” Anti snarled.

Dark had been taken aback for a moment – usually there was far more needling between them before things got physical – but he recovered quickly. His mouth turned up in a sneer as he coldly demanded, “Get your hands off me.”

“ _No_ ,” Anti said. A slow, thoroughly shit-eating grin began to spread across his face. He may not have intended to erupt into violence quite so quickly, but damn it felt satisfying to have his hands around Dark’s neck and just _squeeze_.

Dark’s eyes flared with cold fury, the room darkening and creaking and warping at the edges. He broke Anti’s grip with a violent twist of his head, taking hold of Anti’s top and throwing him back.

Anti only laughed, rolling to his feet in an instant; Dark bore down after him, auras shrieking like a distorted halo and— _oh_ , he was powerful, but so was Anti.

Dark – so much for being smart, hah – had thrown Anti right back to the desk in front of the screens, right where Anti’s knife was left stabbed into the wood from where he’d been absently toying with it before being so rudely interrupted. With a manic grin, Anti glitched the knife into his hand and lunged.

They met in the middle, coming to a jarring halt as they slammed into each other. Dark gripped Anti’s wrist, holding back the knife, but Anti’s other hand had grabbed Dark’s tie and showed no hesitation in yanking it savagely. Face to face, eye to eye, and the tension was thick enough to taste.

“Step down, Anti. You are out of line,” Dark growled.

“Nah, I don’t think I will.” Anti pulled harder on Dark’s tie until it came free from the collar of Dark’s shirt and tightened around his throat instead; Dark made a very gratifying choked noise. “You’re the one fuckin’ lording around like you own the damn place and like you’re so much better than the rest of us. Well guess what, ya fuckin’ _not_ , and I’ll damn well prove it if I have ta.”

Dark’s breath hissed through his teeth, but he still spoke calmly, measuredly, like he actually thought he was still in control. “I’d like to see you try.”

It was a blatant bait, but Anti didn’t care. He didn’t even hesitate. He used his grip of Dark’s tie and Dark’s own grip on Anti’s wrist to spin him round and slam him down on the desk. Anti wasn’t about to give Dark another chance to speak; he pulled the tie ruthlessly tight, cutting of Dark’s air completely, and this time he wasn’t about to let up on the pressure. It was about fucking time Dark realised he’d bitten off more than he could chew.

Glitching with vicious delight, Anti choked Dark out with the other demon’s own tie. Dark fought against him, letting go of Anti’s wrist to try pulling Anti off his neck with both hands. His grip was painful, hard enough to bruise, fingernails biting into Anti’s skin, but Anti wasn’t going to let go. He had the advantage. And seeing the realisation of that dawn in Dark’s eyes – the surprise, the reluctant recognition of Anti’s power – was so very satisfying for Anti’s ego.

With the knife free now, Anti took the blade to Dark’s shirt and sliced the top button clean off.

Dark grit his teeth, more offended by Anti’s destruction of his clothing than the actual attack. “ _Anti_ ,” he finally managed to hiss warningly, though the sound was strained and barely audible.

Anti dragged the knife all the way down, cutting the shirt open and flicking the fabric aside with the blade, and then Dark’s pale, washed-out skin was laid out like a canvas in front of him, the muscles of Dark’s chest and abdomen heaving as his body desperately struggled to get some air in. Dark tensed as Anti pressed the tip of his knife to Dark’s sternum, shooting Anti an icy glower that spoke volumes of ‘don’t you dare’.

Oh, Anti dared. That level of vitriol emanating from a demon as powerful as Dark would certainly have struck terror in the heart of lesser creatures, but to Anti the promise of violence and retribution only thrilled him even more.

Besides, it wasn’t like he didn’t know how their altercations went by now. Either they fought, or they fucked, or more commonly the first followed by the latter. It was messy and brutal and inevitably injurious, but Anti loved the pain just as much. He might have had a slight masochistic streak, along with all the sadism. But it wasn’t like Dark was any fucking better.

Dark jerked against the wood of the desk as Anti’s knife bit deep into him, blood rapidly welling up and spilling across Dark’s chest. His lips curled up into a silent snarl.

Anti purred. Dark looked so much better with a bit of colour on him; the contrast of blood red against Dark’s ashen skin made an actually attractive picture. So did the flush to Dark’s face, the way his eyes began to dim. He could pretend all he liked that Anti’s actions didn’t affect him, but even Dark needed to breathe.

Anti idly wondered if he could keep choking Dark until the demon passed out; he was more resilient than any human by far, but it should still be possible. That would be fun. But not as fun as keeping Dark right on the edge, using it to subdue him but making sure he still felt every damn thing while Anti toyed with him.

Dark liked to act as though he was some sort of god, but he bled like any common mortal. Anti’s grin split his face, teeth bared and eyes glowing as he carved another deep line down Dark’s ribs. Dark jerked beneath Anti, attempting to shove him off again; Anti grunted with the effort of keeping him down, even with Dark’s strength waned from lack of air, but he had the upper hand and Dark wasn’t going fucking anywhere.

His skin split so easily beneath the tip of Anti’s knife, beneath every slash Anti left. Anti trailed the knife lower, giggling as he left a bloody trail along the line of Dark’s hipbone. His smile widened into one of vicious delight as he pressed the flat of the blade against the crotch of Dark’s trousers. Against the bulge beneath.

Oh. That was too perfect; Dark was actually fucking into this? _Hah._

It wasn’t the knife specifically. They’d messed each other up plenty before; clawing at each other until skin tore beneath nails, leaving bites and bruises, and this was hardly the first time Dark had been on the wrong end of Anti’s knife. The pain always spurred them both on, but Anti had never thought it was particularly that that got Dark riled up. Because it _wasn’t_ that. He knew what it was, and Anti threw his head back and laughed.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Anti crowed. He pressed the flat of the blade down, rubbing it against the hardness of Dark’s growing arousal. “Mister high and mighty, mister control freak. You get _turned on_ from being all helpless and at my mercy.”

Maybe he shouldn’t have gloated about it quite so much. True as it may have been, it was apparently a part of himself that Dark virulently despised admitting to. And he didn’t appreciate Anti’s discovery.

Distracted by having his fun with the knife, Anti had let the pressure on Dark’s tie slip, enough for Dark to hook two fingers into it and pull it loose. Dark surged up and slammed his fist into Anti’s face; Anti swore and stumbled backwards.

“You insolent fucking brat,” Dark snarled.

“Aw, it’s okay, no shame here,” Anti purred, quickly regaining his footing. “I ain’t gonna judge what you’re into. But I can certainly help ya out with that.”

“You will do no such thing.”

God, he was the most stubborn, stuck-up prick Anti had ever had the misfortune of encountering. They could both have so much _fun_ , if only Dark would get over his own damn ego.

“Fuck’s sake. Take the stick out of your ass already.” He paused. He’d been irritated momentarily, but… he couldn’t help himself, he really couldn’t. They both knew where this was going by now. “Ya know we’d both enjoy it a lot more if it were my dick up there instead,” Anti added with a shit-eating grin.

Dark’s jaw clenched. His auras writhed, fracturing into transient, shrieking spectres as he warred with himself. As crude and infuriating as Anti was, Dark didn’t have any option but to admit he did have a point. And Anti knew it.

He pressed his advantage. Anti glitched back in, until he was right up against Dark. He rested one hand on Dark’s bared chest, smearing the streaks of blood there. The other found Dark’s tie again, but this time he undid it and dragged it off Dark’s neck.

“You fuckin’ want it.”

Dark gave Anti a furious look, but didn’t deny it. “You are insufferable,” was all he said. And when Anti kissed him, he didn’t shove him off.

Not that Dark was just going to _let_ Anti get away with anything. The kiss immediately turned demanding, all teeth and tongue and heat, pouring equal amounts of aggression into that as they had their fight. His nails clawed into Anti’s hips as Anti pressed against him.

Anti didn’t care. He let Dark dominate the kiss, focusing instead on driving Dark back until his thighs hit the desk again. He was blatantly grinding up against Dark, but, considering he could feel just how hard Dark was, Anti figured the fucker had no room to protest.

He bared his teeth and bit Dark’s lip, and Dark growled lowly at him in return. It sent a thrill down Anti’s spine; _this_ was why he kept coming back for more hatesex, even though Dark was a huge dick. He was also fucking _hot_ when angry and aroused.

Anti yanked Dark’s jacket off – he heard something rip, but frankly didn’t give a shit – and shoved Dark down against the desk. His clawed fingers gripped Dark’s wrists and dragged them above his head, roughly binding them in place with the tie. The knots wouldn’t win any awards for finesse, but it’d hold.

Dark frowned as he realised what Anti was up to. “That is my _good_ tie and you do _not_ damage it,” he demanded.

Anti shot Dark a feral grin, stabbing his knife into the wood so that it angled dangerously close to both the tie and Dark’s wrists. “Then I’d suggest ya don’t move.”

Struggle just a little too much and Dark would end up cutting the fabric. Or an artery; Anti didn’t particularly care which. The thunderous scowl on Dark’s face informed Anti that Dark was also aware of this fact.

Dark looked so damn good bound up like that, dishevelled, shirt torn open and hanging off him, vivid blood-red lines carved all down his torso. Good enough that Anti had to swallow a groan of arousal at the sight. His fingers went to Dark’s pants, uncaring of how rough he was being as he undid the fly and slid his hand in to grip Dark’s cock.

Dark’s hips bucked; the only sound he made was an annoyed hiss, but the way his eyes rolled back was far more indicative of the pleasure he got from Anti’s touch. It might have been fun to keep stroking Dark until he slowly came undone, but Anti sure as fuck didn’t have the patience for that. He was turned on and he wanted his dick inside Dark.

He practically tore Dark’s trousers off him; Dark shot him another glower for that, but Anti was too busy pulling his own top off over his head and tossing it aside to notice or care. He undid his jeans and hissed as he drew his own cock out, pumping roughly a few times just to relieve some of the pressure.

Anti had lube in his pocket; Dark scoffed when he saw Anti retrieve it.

“You carry that with you?”

“You want me to take ya dry?” Anti shot back. Honestly, the amount of times their fights ended up with them fucking, it was just a practicality at this point. Dark didn’t make any further comment, and Anti snorted. “Yeah, thought not.”

He wasn’t about to take Dark dry, but he wasn’t gonna be _nice_ about it either. Anti raked his clawed fingers along the sensitive skin of Dark’s inner thigh, leaving angry red welts in his wake and relishing in the way it made Dark tense and arch. He wrapped his other hand around Dark’s already bruised throat; the kinky fuck apparently liked being held down and choked. A lot. And it was immensely satisfying to Anti as well to have an excuse to just fucking strangle the bastard like he so often wanted to.

He choked Dark out while the slicked fingers of his other hand stretched Dark open, and _god_ , it was such a fucking power trip to have Dark spread out beneath him like this. All flushed and needy. Dark grit his teeth as he tried to hold back and maintain his composure, but Anti wasn’t having any of that bullshit.

Anti cackled with delight. He finger-fucked Dark ruthlessly, and all the little choked-backed gasps and moans Dark couldn’t quite mask went straight to Anti’s cock.

“You look like such a fuckin’ whore like this,” Anti gloated.

Dark’s expression turned cold—relatively, at least. It was a far cry from his normal icy anger when he was still all flushed and panting. “You have no right to talk to me like that.”

Anti smiled, then backhanded him across the jaw. Hard. A mix of surprise and absolute fury flashed across Dark’s face.

“Shut the _fuck_ up,” Anti said. “ _I’m_ in control this time, and you _don’t_ fucking tell me what to do.”

He didn’t give Dark a chance to respond; not verbally, at least. But Anti certainly felt the way Dark’s cock bucked where it was pressed between their stomachs.

He stroked his own cock briefly to slick it with more lube – _god_ , he was so fucking hard now – and then wiped his fingers clean on Dark’s already thoroughly dishevelled shirt. Dark looked like he was going to protest about that too, but then thought better of it and simply scowled instead.

Anti gripped Dark’s thigh with nails carving crescents into the flesh and spread Dark’s legs. They both moaned as Anti thrust into Dark, with hardly any warning apart from a heady, manic grin.

“ _Anti!_ ” Dark hissed.

“Fuck,” Anti agreed, groaning. Dark was so goddamn tight, and it felt amazing. The way his body tensed and clenched around Anti, the arch of his back, the strain in his arms as he struggled not to move them from where they were bound above his head. Yeah. Oh, fuck yeah. That was good.

This was what Anti had been wanting for _weeks_. To pin Dark down and wrap his hands around his neck and fuck him into submission. To pound into him until Dark turned into a needy mess, his stupid stuck-up, superior persona stripped away completely.

And he was not about to pass up his chance to do exactly that.

Dark’s eyes rolled back as Anti slammed into him again, hard enough to drive the desk back into the wall with a violent crack. His expressions were _delicious_. Dark was clearly trying to hold it together, but there was a tortured mix of pleasure and pain written clearly in the upturn of his eyebrows and how his lips parted with soundless gasps. Soundless because Anti had both hands around Dark’s throat again, squeezing with as much pressure as he could muster.

He used Dark mercilessly, just like Dark used everyone else around him. Anti thrust into him, deeper, harder, with no thought for anything but his own pleasure. He laughed, breathless and delirious, the sound of it glitching as Anti’s control slipped.

He watched the light and focus starting to dim out of Dark’s eyes, and released his hold just long enough for Dark to breathe for a moment before doing it all over again.

“Anti…” Dark gasped, voice rasping and wrecked and needy.

“Yeah?”

Dark’s lips pressed into a thin line, clearly struggling to get the words out. Another hard thrust of Anti’s cock inside him loosened them. “ _Fuck_. I’m close.”

Anti’s grin grew wider. “So?”

Dark scowled. “So make me cum, you absolute brat.”

Anti gave a short, breathless laugh. He had all the power in this situation now, and he was loving it. “Ask nicely,” he said.

“Anti,” Dark growled.

“ _Beg me_.”

That was clearly the last thing Dark ever wanted to do, but Anti wasn’t about to give him a choice in the matter. The way Anti rolled his hips into Dark very quickly had his resolve wavering.

He grit his teeth. “Let me cum.”

“Not good enough.”

“ _Anti_. I n-need to cum. Please.”

The way Dark’s voice cracked in the middle was particularly nice. But he’d been getting on Anti’s nerves too long for Anti to feel like giving him what he wanted so easily.

“No,” Anti said with an absolutely malicious smirk.

He was close himself. He gripped Dark’s hips instead now, not carrying about anything about how hot and tight and good Dark felt around his cock. He groaned deeply as orgasm rapidly approached, not slowing or stopping until his cock twitched and spilled out inside of Dark. Anti closed his eyes in pleasure, letting the way Dark clenched around him milk him dry.

When he moaned and opened his eyes again, Dark looked _furious_.

Anti slowly drew his softening cock free, cum spilling out after it. And _that_ was a sight, seeing Dark so utterly used and helpless, livid but unable to do a single damn thing about it. Although the white-knuckled clench of his fists and the strain in his forearms said he was a fraction away from saying fuck the tie and fuck his own wrists and breaking free anyway, even if he’d end up on the wrong end of Anti’s knife in the process.

Anti leaned over Dark, one hand pinning his wrists down before he could try anything and the other palming Dark’s leaking erection.

“Beg me,” Anti repeated, voice a low, satisfied purr.

Dark’s hips bucked involuntarily into the touch. He glowered for a moment, then almost visibly swallowed his pride. “Anti, _please_.”

Anti still thought Dark could do better, but the plea was halfway genuine, at least. And he was feeling too good after his own orgasm to push the matter. Anti took Dark’s cock in his hand and jerked him off in quick, rough strokes; Dark was close enough that it hardly took any time at all, and then he was moaning lowly as he spilled out over Anti’s hand and his own stomach.

Anti lazily trailed his fingers through the mess, smearing blood and cum together. He purred happily. “That was fucking _hot_.”

Dark huffed, still shaky and out of breath. He looked like he’d cum pretty hard. “That was… something.”

“’Something’,” Anti parroted derisively. He leaned up and pulled his knife free, allowing Dark to bring his arms back down in front of him. He unbound Dark’s wrists, then held out the tie in front of Dark’s face. “Didn’t damage it,” Anti said with a smug look.

Dark snatched the tie from him. “Hmph. At least you managed to do that right.”

“Oh, shut up, ya prick. Don’t try to pretend you didn’t enjoy it.”

“Fine. You are… surprisingly competent at taking a more dominant role.”

Anti cackled, his grin a mile wide. “Dress it up however ya want, but you _like_ having someone strong enough to dominate the ever-loving shit out of you.”

Dark levelled a hard stare at Anti, but didn’t disagree. The things he didn’t say were more telling than what he did. “Nobody hears a word about this,” he said.

“Sure,” Anti agreed, mildly sarcastic. “Wouldn’t want to sully your reputation as a perfect, manipulative, controlling bastard.”

“And it doesn’t happen again.”

“Uh huh. We’ll see about that.” Anti couldn’t help but feel more than a little smug after having nailed Dark so thoroughly. He pulled his jeans up and adjusted them back into a vague semblance of decency, wiping the knife clean on the side of them. He had no idea where his top had ended up, but he did find Dark’s trousers and jacket. Anti tossed them at him.

Dark frowned as he inspected his jacket; specifically, the rip where the arm was tearing away from the shoulder. It was far from the first item of Dark’s clothing Anti had destroyed. “Ugh. You really do ruin everything you touch.”

Anti could have been offended by that, but there was far less venom in Dark’s statement than there usually would have been. So instead Anti chose to lean over and pointedly grip Dark’s thigh. “Do I ruin you too?” he purred.

Dark snorted, halfway tempted to laugh at the absurdity of Anti’s statement. But his reply came out more serious than either of them had anticipated.

“Yes. Very much so.”


End file.
